1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pre-fabricated architectural elements presenting a curved profile, and to a method of pre-fabricating such architectural elements.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The application of gypsum panels to a wood or metal structure (drywalls) is currently the mostly used method for erection of interior walls and ceilings in buildings. However, although rigid gypsum drywall panels provide a fast and economical solution to basic architecture requirements, they introduce important limitations with regard to the construction of curved surfaces.
According to a common practice, curved profiles of a radius larger than about 18 inches are made by laying a gypsum panel horizontally and wetting it with water to make it bendable, prior to installation on an appropriate wall or ceiling structure. That method is very difficult to use with success and only applies to very large diameters. Too much water or insufficient wetting for given atmospheric conditions lead to panel destruction.
Another method is known by specialised professionals to built curved sections in drywalls, which applies to small as well as large diameters. That prior art technique first consists of preparing and installing an appropriate wood or metal structure where the wall or ceiling curved portion is to be erected. In a second operation, gypsum panels are cut to size and grooves are then cut on one side of the gypsum panel, with appropriate spacing therebetween, in the longitudinal axis of the curved profile to be made. The grooves are cut manually using a gypsum panel knife. Thirdly, the piece of gypsum panel is bent in order to break along each score line while preserving the integrity of the paper layer on the non-grooved side and is then screwed on the wood or metal structure frame to form the curved shaped wall or ceiling section. It should be mentioned that since the grooved piece of gypsum panel can only be bent in one direction to form a curved profile, concave wall sections expose the non-grooved paper side while the visible side of convex wall sections show the grooves opened into a V shape. Finally, the visible face of the wall must be finished by applying paper tape and drywall compound, drying and sanding, repeating some of the operations until a satisfactory finish is obtained. The surface can then be painted.
Obviously, finishing a curved surface of a vertical wall or ceiling is a complex and labour intensive task mainly due to the thickness of compound to be applied for example in the wide and deep V grooves encountered on convex surfaces while the gravity is acting adversely. Therefore, the erection of curved wall or ceiling surfaces is currently a complex, labour intensive, time-consuming and costly operation and is only seldom used, thus limiting the spectrum of architectural variations in building construction. Self-standing architectural elements such as decorative columns also present interest in construction but remain very expensive items. Indeed, such elements are currently machined and assembled from wood, metal, polystyrene foam etc. and sold for hundreds of dollars a piece. Although gypsum panels and drywall compound are cheap materials, the prior art does not provide any solution for fabricating at low cost architectural elements such as curved cross-section columns using these materials.
There is thus a need for pre-fabricated architectural elements with a curved profile that would permit rapid construction of curved wall or ceiling surfaces or columns in an easy and economical manner, while preserving the finish quality of ordinary flat drywall surfaces.
To overcome the limitations and drawbacks of the prior art, the present invention provides a method of pre-fabricating an architectural element presenting a curved profile, comprising:
providing at least one curved brace member;
providing a bendable panel;
applying the panel to the brace member, wherein application of the panel to the brace member comprises:
forming the panel with the curved profile by bending this panel on the brace member; and
fastening the panel to the brace member; and
finishing an outer face of the panel, opposite to the brace member, in a uniform, smooth and regular surface.
According to preferred embodiments of the method of pre-fabricating an architectural element:
providing a bendable panel comprises scoring a generally rigid panel thus making the generally rigid panel bendable;
scoring a generally rigid panel comprises scoring a gypsum drywall panel;
the method of pre-fabricating an architectural element further comprises forming at least one mounting flange in the panel;
scoring a generally rigid panel comprises cutting in this generally rigid panel a plurality of laterally adjacent and parallel score lines, more specifically cutting in the generally rigid panel a plurality of laterally adjacent and parallel grooves;
providing at least one curved brace member comprises producing a plurality of curved brace members, and applying the panel to these brace members comprises: removably installing with a proper spacing between them the brace members on a supporting jig; forming the panel with the curved profile by bending this panel on the brace members; and fastening the panel to those brace members;
finishing an outer face of the panel in a uniform, smooth and regular surface comprises applying a drywall compound, and eventually tape to the outer face of the panel, drying the drywall compound with the panel in a generally horizontal position, and applying a sealing compound to the finished outer face;
the method of pre-fabricating an architectural element further comprises installing corner protecting devices on corners of the architectural element for protection of the architectural element during transportation and storage thereof; and
providing at least one brace member comprises providing at least one convex and/or concave brace member.
The present invention further relates to a prefabricated architectural element presenting a curved profile, comprising at least one curved brace member, a bendable panel applied to the curved brace member, bent on the curved brace member to form the panel with the curved profile, and fastened to this curved brace member, and a uniform, smooth and regular surface finish on an outer face of the panel opposite to the brace member.
According to preferred embodiments of the pre-fabricated architectural element:
the bendable panel is a scored, generally rigid panel;
the scored, generally rigid panel is a gypsum drywall panel;
the surface finish comprises a drywall compound and eventually tape;
the scored, generally rigid panel comprises a plurality of laterally adjacent and parallel score lines, more specifically a plurality of laterally adjacent, parallel grooves;
it comprises a plurality of curved brace members spaced apart from each other, and the bendable panel is applied to the brace members, bent on the brace members to form the panel with the curved profile, and fastened to these brace members;
the surface finish comprises a sealing compound;
the curved brace member(s) and the curved profile are convex and/or concave; and
the pre-fabricated architectural element further comprises at least one mounting flange made in the panel.
The above as well as other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following non restrictive description of preferred embodiments thereof, given for the purpose of illustration only with reference to the accompanying drawings.